The Legend of Kagome
by newcomer annette
Summary: Hello there, my name is Kagome. Unfortunately, I happen to be a princess. But, I am also a priestess, and my spiritual powers are strong, but sadly not very, well... controlled.


The Legend of Kagome

Hello there, my name is Kagome. Unfortunately, I happen to be a princess. But, I am also a priestess, and my spiritual powers are strong, but sadly not very well controlled. You see, my powers are in tune with my emotions, and that's not the best thing considering, well, I am an emotional person. Don't worry, I don't get upset often. I'm a pretty easy going person. I like to work on my fighting skills, and take care of my subjects of my home, the Kingdom of Pallona. My friends are amazing, and everything, but let me stop before I start going on and on. There is a legend I want to tell you. It started with a message.

It was a normal day, or as normal as it could be for a princess. I was in my Father's throne room, waiting to ask if I could go visit my friends in the village. I knew he would probably say no even if he said no, I was still going anyways but I thought it would be a good thing to ask. Before I could ask though a messenger burst into the room, then on my Father's command read from the scroll in his hand.

"King and Queen of Pallona,

We have become aware of a new source of dark energy in our region. We have done some investigation and discovered that it is a half-demon by the name of Naraku. You should know of him already, all I wanted remind you, is that he is swift and powerful. We warn you of his presence and for your people to take caution. He is a dangerous foe, and we hate to tell you, but he is heading in your direction. We will send more information soon.

Lord Taisho Saturo"

I gasped. Yes, I knew of Naraku. I knew his deeds all too well actually. He was the one who cursed my friend Miroku, a monk, and killed my best friends, Sango's, family. My adoptive son Haru, who happened to be a demon child, also lost his family to the hand of Naraku. I knew I had to be the one to stop this fiend.

"Father let me fight Naraku! I am a priestess, and will be able to defeat him. Let me go and fight him Father!" I cried desperately, trying to convey how much I needed to do this.

"You are a girl! A princess! You are not fit to fight. Your powers are weak and would be no match against Naraku. No, my men shall go assist Lord Taisho, and fight the half-demon. Kikyo. Take your sister to her room, I must discuss with my council," he said dismissing us.

Kikyo and I bowed, me seething while doing so. We walked back to my room; thankfully Kikyo could practically read my mind. She knew I wasn't going to stay, she knew I was going to fight Naraku. So, when we reached my room she helped me prepare. My appearance changed to that of a traveling priestess, and I rid myself of my jewels.

Kikyo inspected me, and then with a curt nod, stepped in to hug me. "Be careful sister." As she stepped back she pulled the hood of my cloak up to cover my face.

I nodded, "I will sister. Thank you, and please tell Mother I will try my hardest to defeat Naraku."

Kikyo nodded, as I wisped off into the night. No one could sense my presence. No, not even Father's most trained guards could catch me now. I smiled as I ran into the mysterious night.

It had been about a week already, I don't think I was coming any closer to Naraku, when I decided to set up camp for the night. I heard a small noise a dismissed it for exhaustion until I heard again. Now, if you must know, I am a curious person, so of course I couldn't help but go investigate. What I saw took me by surprise; a small child huddle against the tree, shivering from the chill of the night. I stepped on a twig, and her head snapped up. With a startled gasp she hid behind a tree.

I was as gentle as I could possibly be when I said, "Hi honey. Are you alright? Come on, you look cold. I'll cook you up a nice hot meal over the fire." I turned to walk back to camp, and could soon hear the sound of footsteps falling in behind me. I made her a meal, and we both ate, and then just sat in silence for a while.

I waited patiently, and then she burst out in sobs, throwing herself on me.

"Rin no like the dark pretty lady!" The child whimpered, clinging to my being. I stroked her hair and cooed reassuringly to her, "It's alright. Where is your family sweetheart?"

She gave me a tearful expression, "Rin got lost pretty lady. Rins tummy went, Grr. And so Rin went to find food. Father was talking to Daisuke, so Rin no want to disturb him. Rin found food, but looked around and was lost."

"It's alright Rin," I said while silently wondering why she talked in third person, "We'll find your Father in the morning. Alright?"

"Yeah! Thank you pretty lady!" She said while hugging me again. I patted her back and soon realized she fell asleep.

Of course, I planned on just being able to relax until the morning, but no! Life had other plans. Out of the forest, all of the sudden came a giant bear demon. Of course! Now the panic started sinking in. A child was under my care and asleep in my arms. How was I supposed to fight this thing! Overwhelming worry came over me and my powers flared around me and Rin. The bear demon gave one cry of agony before it became purified. All that remained were orbs of light, left to waft up to the heavens.

"Pretty lady is everything alright?" Rin asked tiredly, rubbing her eyes, awakened from the last scream.

"We'll talk in the morning sweet heart. Just go back to sleep," I whispered, holding her tighter to me. The next morning came quickly, and I was thankful for the light and being able to see. Then, life just had to cut in again and ruin the good moment.

"Priestess, hand over the girl and I won't have to harm you," a deep voice threatened behind me. Slowly I turned around and gasped. A full-fledged demon, probably one of the lords of the Province of Youkai, was standing before bearing the marks of a powerful warrior on his forehead, and his talons were sharp, and it looked as though an acidic type of poison was dripping from them. Silver hair hang loose and gleaming in the sunlight. Amber eyes that seemed to pierce right through your soul. His looks could take you breath away, as they did to me.

I then remembered his threat and clutched Rin tighter to me, "No."

"So be it." He then came at me with blinding speed and almost decapitated me if my powers hadn't flared around me at just the right moment. He gave a low growl and was about to attack again when a happy shrill burst out of nowhere. The child in my arms ran at full tilt to the demon, embracing him with a hug.

"Father! You found me!" Rin cried happily. The demon's eyes softened as he reached down to stroke the little girl's hair. He then looked to me and gave me a nod of silent thanks for keeping his child safe.

I nodded, not the least surprised by the connection. Okay, maybe a little considering a lot of demons were prejudice against humans. I understood though because I had a demon son. Rin though wasn't quite ready to leave me and flung herself on me. She must've made a habit to do that to everyone, and she cried not wanting me to leave.

"I have to go honey, remember? I've got to find Naraku and fight him. You should go with your father now," I said patiently.

"But, what if Father could help you train! You were saying you needed more control over you powers and emotions! Father would be the perfect one to help you!" She then turned her pleading eyes to the demon, "Please Father! Please train Kagome!"

He paused a moment in thought, and I wouldn't admit it then, but I was truly anxious as to whether or not he would teach me. Then he nodded and said, "I will teach you," he then started to walk off, Rin getting up to follow him.

The demon then turned his back in my direction, not looking at me while he said, "My name is Sesshoumaru, and thank you for taking care of my daughter Kagome," Then turned back to continue walking. I scrambled to follow him; silently rejoicing in having found a teacher.

He quickly got to work I discovered quickly because we were up at sunrise, meditating. He told me that to be in control of my emotions, I had to know who I was. Only when I accepted that could I be in control. Now this I found strange because I was positive of whom I was, but after a long day of thoughtful meditation I came to the realization, and acceptance. I was Princess Kagome, priestess and servant to my kingdom, as they were of service of me, and then some. I would die to protect my kingdom. This is who I am. This is my purpose.

After a night's rest, I was once again up at dawn. Now that I was in control of my emotions, Sesshoumaru decided to teach me how to be in control of my powers. At first thought, it didn't seem a big deal. But after an hour or two one comes to realize that when a demon is your teacher, you must try your hardest not to purify them while battling them. I think he was just trying to test my control, but still, it was harder than one might think. By the end of the day the hard work paid off. I was able to conjure up force shields, arrows, and even a sword, all with my imagination and holy powers. Of course they wouldn't have as much effect on humans, but then again, my enemy wasn't human now was he?

The next day came the hardest training; that of controlling the elements. Even with my new control and stronger powers it seemed nothing could prepare me for that. The elements apparently were like living creatures that had wishes, wants, and desires too. To be able to control the elements I had to understand them. For the life of me I just couldn't understand the concept. The elements though different were all intertwined. To understand just one, the others you would be able to understand naturally without more training. It gave me a headache just trying to understand it.

Just when I was about to beg Sesshoumaru for a break, we heard a scream. Our thoughts turned to the same person as we whispered as one, "Rin."

We ran like the wind, desperately trying to reach the child who managed to find her way into everyones hearts. The sight we saw when we reached her almost scared me stiffher dangling from the grasp of two giant bird demons, both looking frighteningly hungry for her flesh. Sesshoumaru woke me from my trance as he rushed past to Rin's aid; only to hit a force shield that sent him flying back to have his head hit that of a tree. I knew he could nothing more at the moment, so I tried to call upon the elements to rescue Rin. All of the sudden, Rin was lifted off the ground, and the birds started to fly away.

"Rin!" I cried in despair I watched the bird demons carry off the child. Sesshoumaru was on the ground by my sidehis conscious gone. I felt as though I could cry. If only I had mastered the elements. If only I had been stronger. I might have been able to save Rin. I might have been able to stop the demons. I might have...

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. Rin needed me. I couldn't let her get hurt. Only I could save her now. I stood up slowly, and then tossed a shield over Sesshoumaru that would vanish when he woke. The least I could do in return for not having saved his daughter. Quickly grabbing my bow, I then took off after the trail the bird demons left with their foul auras. They would lead me to Rin. They would lead me to Naraku. It was time.

I had found the cave, and once inside, I didnt like the sight that greeted me. Rin was in Narakus clutches, his horrible laugh ringing in my ears, echoing on and on. The bird demons were gone, probably killed by Naraku. I stepped out, feeling a surge of energy come through, and tried to summon the elements to free Rin. Nothing happened. He just kept laughing, and pointed at me, and a flash of dark energy came shooting out of his hand like lightning, ready to kill me.

Sesshoumaru seemed to appear out of thin air, leaping just in time to knock me out of the way. I felt the wind be knocked out of me as I landed on the hard ground. "Sesshoumaru," I breathed.

"Get up now. Talk later. We have to save Rin," he said, pulling me to my feet while enveloping me in a quick hug, "be more careful from now on Kagome."

I nodded and turned to go fight Naraku. I knew I could fight him now. I just knew it. This was my chance to make Sesshoumaru proud, save Rin, and protect my kingdom. This was what I was meant to do.

I summoned my powers around me, and they flared like a fire, but I knew the power was still under my control. Even the elements finally came to my aid, whirling around me in a frighteningly beautiful display. My voice rang loud and clear as I called out to the half-demon, "Naraku, your time has come. You shall no longer be a threat to my subjects, those I love, and anyone else to whom you could do harm to. Say goodbye forever."

I grabbed my bow and strung it with an arrow of my priestess powers and pulled it back to the almost breaking point. Without a moments hesitation I let it fly. Naraku gave one last cry of protest before he was purified. It seemed strange how the beautiful orbs of light left over, so gentle and welcoming, were the remains of the half-demon that would kill you without a second thought.

Thankfully, as Rin fell from no longer being in Naraku's clutches, Sesshoumaru was there in time to catch the child. Tears streamed down her face as she clung to her adoptive father. I fell to my knees from exhaustion. And I couldn't help but say, if only in a weary whisper, "I did it. I beat Naraku." That was the last I remembered before I passed out.

"Kagome! Wake up Kagome!" I heard a child voice calling out to me, and I instantly connected it. Rin. I could have smiled if I could have worked my body at the moment.

"Rin, leave her be," said a deep commanding voice who I knew instantly, "She will wake up soon enough." Sesshoumaru.

My eyes slowly fluttered upon to the absolute joy of Rin as I could hear her happy squeals. Sesshoumaru was by my side in an instant helping me sit up. In the back ground I could hear Rin chanting, "She's awake! She's awake!" over and over. I looked up and locked eyes with Sesshoumaru.

"Hello," I murmured, slightly embarrassed with him being so close to me, did I ever mention he was good looking? Boy was I glad that he didn't have a wife, as Rin had told me at one point.

In reply his lips came crashing down on mine. When we finally pulled away for air he whispered in my ear, "Be more careful next time, will you? I almost lost you."

I nodded and his lips brushed against mine in acceptance, this time we pulled away due to the happy squeals of Rin. I couldn't help but smile at her as she threw herself on top of us.

"Does that mean you are Rin's new Mother, Kagome?" She asked, looking up at me with those big, brown, doe-eyes.

A small giggled escaped my lips, and with a quick glance to Sesshoumaru and seeing his smile, I gave Rin a nod, and added," As long you dont mind having a brother."

We journeyed back to the castle, and though I was nervous a little about my Father, I knew he was in my debt for having saved the kingdom. The guards all knelt before me in respect; apparently the defeat of Naraku had already spread. When I came to the throne room, I was greeted by my family, all of them silent, until my father spoke.

"My dearest child, I cannot convey to you how sorry I am for having tried to keep you here against you're will," my Father said in all his regal glory. I could see through his eyes though how angry he was with me for disobeying his orders. Still I bowed and accepted his apology, knowing that for a King to have to apologize to his child he must have had to swallowed down some of his pride which I couldn't help but respect.

Kikyo then rushed to my side, embracing me in a hug, followed quickly by Haru. I embraced my adoptive son and asked him, "How would you like to have a sister?" He cried out his joy and leapt out of my arms yes literally leapt, he is a demon after all and raced off with Rin. I could already tell they were going to be best friends.

I turned back to Sesshoumaru and Kikyo, making quick introductions before my mother came up to. After another quick introduction, my Mother pulled me aside.

"My child. I am ever so proud of you. Please accept this," she said handing me a small glowing gem, I could just feel the power radiating out of it, "It is now your responsibility to become guardian of the Shikon Jewel. It us a great honor my dear. Do us proud."

With a hug and a bow, I accepted, I take up the responsibility as the guardian of the Shikon Jewel.

Mother smiled then said, "Now, let's go back to the celebration. I'm sure Sesshoumaru is impatient to see you again."

With a blush on my part, Mother dragged us out to the rest of the people. The music was playing, the people were laughing and celebrating in rejoice of the defeat of Naraku. Sesshoumaru found me, and the rest of the night was a wonderful blur. I had defeated Naraku, saved my people, and you know what? I finally, truly accepted who I am.


End file.
